1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a precision machine vice that will clamp two work pieces against oppositely facing surfaces of a common center-mounted fixed vise jaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The concept of having a vise that has a body with a center fixed block and movable jaws that move toward this block for holding members has been shown in the Prior Art in various embodiments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 62,584 shows a vise type member which in its preferred embodiment uses a cam to move outer jaws in toward a center fixed jaw. The movable jaws will move in a sequential manner utilizing the cam when the resistance of one of the jaws is less than the other. A final clamping is made with equal pressure being exerted by the cam member or by a screw which is described as being an alternative to the core of the cam member.
Clamping devices which utilize screws having oppositely-directed or opposite "hand" threads on two parts thereof and which actuate movable jaws against the center jaw are also shown in a number of ski clamping devises such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,664. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,664 shows a pair of jaws which, essentially, float relative to a center jaw or reference member. The movable jaws are simultaneously actuated by a screw-threaded member driving nuts that move the jaws in toward the center jaw or block.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,294 shows a work-holding device that provides for clamping a plurality of work pieces against members which can be fixed, or which can float.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,906 also shows a ski vise which has a fixed jaw at one end which has means for actuating movable jaws toward the fixed jaw to clamp a pair of skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,375 discloses a dual ski vise. This device has two movable jaws between two fixed jaws for clamping in either direction of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,183 shows a machine vise that has a fixed center jaw, and sequential operation of movable jaws that move from opposite ends of a vise body toward the center. In this device the screw has one threaded section which will first close one of the jaws, until that jaw engages a workpiece, and then the other jaw is moved to clamp onto a second work piece.